The overall objective of this grant is to provide a basic biomedical research experience to undergraduate students with quantitative science backgrounds. Undergraduate students pursuing degrees in physics, computer science, mathematics, quantitative chemistry, and analytical chemistry will be recruited to this summer training program through nationwide recruiting efforts. Upon application and acceptance, trainees will be matched with one of twenty-four participating graduate research faculty members. With the help of their mentor, each trainee will devise a ten week summer research project that is at the interface of quantitative science and basic biomedical research. Trainees will contribute expertise relating to their undergraduate field of study while actively participating in basic biomedical research. The goal is to expose physical scientists to biological topics and approaches in an effort to promote cross-discipline training in future scientists. In addition to research, trainees will attend a weekly lecture/journal club which will expose them to cutting-edge biomedical research on the UT Southwestern Medical Center campus. The goal of these lectures is to educate the trainees on basic biological topics while, at the same time, demonstrating to them the application of and need for expertise in quantitative sciences. The summer program will culminate with a poster session where each trainee will present their work in both written and oral form. The P.I. has five years of experience running a successful summer program and is well-equipped to launch this new summer research initiative. Additionally, UT Southwestern Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences has recently launched doctoral training initiatives in computational biology and chemical biology. This summer training program will nicely complement the research efforts of our biophysicists, computational biologists, and chemists. Following this summer research experience, trainees will be prepared to enter Ph.D. [unreadable] programs with a focus on integrating quantitative and biomedical science. [unreadable] [unreadable]